


brighter than the sun

by flusteredkeith (the_silverdoe), lostinwander (the_silverdoe)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Sleepy Cuddles, shiro's pov, wistful fluff... if that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_silverdoe/pseuds/flusteredkeith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_silverdoe/pseuds/lostinwander
Summary: Shiro gets cold in the winter and Keith’s like a furnace.“Have I ever told you I’m basically like a human heater?” Keith asks, leaning back on his hands and shifting his eyes up to the sky. “You know. Radiate warmth and everything.”Shiro’s chuckle barely breaks through the violent shiver that shakes through his bones.“I’ll be sure to stay close by then.”





	brighter than the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonis/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for the one and only Nonis — Happy birthday None! I spent a few days trying to think of a good prompt to write for you, and then I thought about how much you hate the cold, and since it’s basically winter, I decided to try writing you a fic about Shiro being cold. I really hope it'll help you feel a little warmer inside! :)
> 
> Also, I’m basic af and took the title from Taylor Swift’s song _Untouchable_ :
> 
>  _But you're untouchable, burning brighter than the sun_  
>  _Now that you're close I feel like coming undone_  
>  \-- Enjoy!

 

“I thought I’d find you out here.”

The door leading back indoors closes behind him with a loud click but Keith still doesn’t look back at him.

“Hey.”

It isn’t exactly an invite, but it isn’t a rejection either. With quiet, easy steps, Shiro walks up to the younger cadet and sits down next to him.

“Hey,” Shiro says back. Keith keeps his gaze skywards.

It’s unusually quiet tonight at the Garrison. The stars twinkle above them like they always do, but the first night of holiday break sees a great lull in the atmosphere. Although there aren’t usually people milling about at this late hour to begin with, Shiro still feels the chilly emptiness that had settled in behind the dust of departed students.

Beside him, Keith tugs the collar of his red jacket further up around his neck. Now that classes aren’t in session, he’s not in uniform. It’s a refreshing change to see him in his casual street clothes again. It somehow feels more intimate.

Or, well, it would, if Keith weren’t acting so distant.

“You doing okay?” Shiro asks. Keith’s head is tilted upwards but his posture is tight, unwelcoming. A selfish part of him feels surprised at the cadet’s lack of reaction to his appearance. Usually, there’s a relaxing of shoulders, a softening around the edges, and if he’s lucky, a smile. “You seem a little tense.”

For a few seconds, Keith doesn’t respond. Then, instead of a direct answer, he says, “Congratulations.”

His voice betrays a hint of bitterness in his tone and Shiro flinches inwardly at the sound of it.

“Thanks,” Shiro says, uncertain what else he can say. It’s obvious Keith has heard about his Kerberos mission acceptance — it was announced in the mess hall yesterday during their last lunch of the year — but until now, Shiro hadn’t gotten a chance to discuss it with Keith.

_ What is there to discuss anyways? _ a voice asks in the back of his mind. All the blood and sweat he’s poured out into his entire career here at the Garrison culminates in this. Even if he’s gotten close to Keith over the past few months, so much so that it makes his stomach twist to think about leaving, he’s going to space no matter what. There is no discussion to be had.

“It’ll only be for a year,” he supplies weakly. Anything to make the tension dissipate. “After that, I’ll be back in no time.”

“In no time,” Keith repeats with a reluctant nod. “Right.”

Even though they’re sitting a mere foot away from each other, the distance between them feels so much wider with Keith’s short, clipped responses. Just the other day, they were laughing and joking around after a good sparring session, Keith lithe and heated beneath him on the training mat as he smirks up at him, ready to repay him in full the next round. Now Shiro feels like he’s already taken off for the moon, the chasm growing wider and wider between them.

He’d do anything to bring them back to the ground.

“You’re mad at me.” Shiro doesn’t say it like a question.

“I’m not,” Keith replies, still not looking at him.

“I see,” he says, not bothering to prevent the tone of defeat from slipping into his voice.

“Not at you, anyways.”

Shiro sighs. The implications are clear. He doesn’t blame Keith — if anything, he knows he feels the same. If Shiro could find a way for him to be both at Kerberos and here with Keith, he would take it in a heartbeat. But as it stands, fate proves itself to be their enemy.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t — it’s not—” Keith flushes and looks down at his feet. “It isn’t your fault. It’d be much easier if it were.”

“Why’s that?” Shiro frowns.

Silence extends between them. Shiro waits, patient as ever.

“Because if it was,” Keith finally says, his shoulders loosening. “I’d have a much easier time being forgiving.”

Shiro’s eyes soften at the sight of Keith curling in and wrapping his arms around his knees. He looks defeated, torn. It’s exactly how Shiro feels.

The air grows colder between them. His fingers grow numb with every minute that passes by. Reaching over slowly, he places a tentative hand on Keith’s shoulder and grips it tight.

“I’m still sorry,” he says. “But there’s still a few months before take-off. Let’s make the most of it, yeah? Starting with this holiday break. We’ve basically got the whole academy to ourselves.”

Keith looks down at his hand, then shrugs. “Yeah. I suppose.”

Shiro lets his hand slide off before setting it down for support on the cold concrete beneath him. His cheeks are starting to feel raw. If it weren’t for the fact that Keith had been all by himself on the roof, Shiro is dead certain he wouldn’t be out here. With its metal walls and desert climate, the Galaxy Garrison drops to an unwelcome level of coldness every winter and it’s the one thing at this place Shiro can never quite get used to. Even with two layers on, Shiro finds his entire body tensing up in protest against the icy air.

His involuntary shudder doesn’t escape Keith’s notice.

“Are you cold?” Keith asks, finally turning to face him at last. His brows are furrowed with concern and his hand shifts, as though he meant to place it over Shiro’s cold ones but thought better of it. The reaction sparks something inside of Shiro’s chest. All at once, whatever distance Shiro had felt between them when he initially found Keith tonight starts to melt away.

“Don’t worry about me,” Shiro says, shaking his head. “I ought to be used to this weather by now. I’ve been out here for like, how long?”

“But you could catch a cold,” Keith continues with a frown. “Are you sure you don’t want to go back ins—?”

“I’m fine,” Shiro insists, even though he would like nothing better than to snuggle up by the heater in his room. He resists the temptation to rub his hands up and down his arms, determined to convince Keith he can handle it. “Besides, I’d rather stay out here with you.”

Keith looks down at his knees, trying but failing to hide a smile.

“If you say so.”

Shiro curls his knees up into himself and hugs them close to his chest in an attempt to trap as much heat as he possibly can. Unfortunately, as there isn’t enough to begin with, he ends up tucking his elbows into his stomach and shrinking inwards on himself, teeth clattering slightly against his own will. Keith eyes his motions from the side before he lets out a cough and starts to speak.

“Have I ever told you I’m basically like a human heater?” Keith asks, leaning back on his hands and shifting his eyes up to the sky. “You know. Radiate warmth and everything.”

Shiro’s chuckle barely breaks through the violent shiver that shakes through his bones. This time, he’s not sure if it’s from the cold or from Keith’s words.

“I’ll be sure to stay close by then.”

Keith takes one glance at him and extends his knees out so that they’re dangling over the roof’s edge. Shifting a little in his seat, he scoots closer to Shiro until their shoulders are touching. It isn’t much, but Shiro can feel the warmth emanating from Keith’s body through their clothes, and it makes all difference in the world.

“Don’t get sick,” Keith warns, his ears glowing red as he continues to stare up at the stars. “It’ll be Christmas in four days.”

“I’ll try not to,” Shiro laughs.

He leans into Keith and tries to absorb his heat. Even though Keith is undoubtedly warm through his jacket, Shiro suspects that it’s not the only thing that’s kindled the fire that now burns in his heart.

* * *

 

They have the Garrison to themselves in the days leading up to Christmas.

Although they’re not the only ones who decided to stay at the academy for holiday break, Keith is the only one of Shiro’s friends who’s here. And even if he weren’t, Shiro’s sure he’d be spending most of his days with him regardless.

The desert air continues to plague him. Even indoors, the halls have gotten much colder. In his own room, Shiro’s been blasting the heater on high, day in and day out. But no matter how many layers he wears, or how many blankets he wraps around him at night when the heat shuts off, Shiro can never seem to truly escape the cold.

So when Keith asks if he wants to go for a ride on his hoverbike on Christmas Eve, Shiro almost wants to say no. Under any other weather, he would’ve said yes in a heartbeat, but as it is, the thought of speeding through the winter air with the cold wind whipping by their faces does not sound appealing, no matter how tightly he gets to hold onto Keith.

When he brings up these concerns, however, Keith merely smirks and gives him a pointed look.

“Human heater, remember?” he asks, pointing a thumb to his chest. “Bring a jacket. Or four.”

There’s no arguing with that, Shiro thinks.

So by the afternoon, with packed dinners in their bags, they depart for the horizon. It’s easy, following Keith onto his vehicle and gliding across the dirt. It’s not something Shiro has to think hard about. As promised, Shiro keeps warm by the heat off Keith’s back. Arms wrapped around Keith’s stomach, Shiro clutches him close to his chest, soaking in the warmth of his body.

They watch the sunset over their favorite cliff while eating the food they packed. Shiro knows their days together are numbered so he intends to savor every last minute of it.

When the time comes for them to ride back, they pack everything up and Shiro climbs onto the hoverbike behind Keith. With a loud rev of his engine, Keith takes off towards the Garrison.

For the first few minutes, Shiro thinks he can make it back in one piece. However, as they continue to zip through the night, wind whipping around them as the temperature declines, Shiro isn’t so sure how much longer he can handle it.

“C-can we slow down?” Shiro asks through chattering teeth. The air is thin as a blade, slicing across his skin even as he ducks his forehead behind Keith’s shoulder.

In response, Keith makes a wrong turn.

Or at least, a wrong if they were still on the path towards the Garrison. But as a little, familiar shack grows larger in the distance, Shiro soon realizes that Keith has decided to lessen the torture spent speeding around outside by picking a closer location to sleep for the night.

Although Shiro has come to know the shack as one of  _ their _ places over the past few months, he’s never slept there overnight and he’s certainly never visited during the winter. He gives Keith a dubious look when they stop right outside of it before entering. Nothing about this situation looks warm. Keith merely shrugs and walks inside.

“There’s only one blanket in here,” Shiro says, peeking in on the bedroom. He’s already wearing three layers and still, he’s shivering.

“So take my jacket,” Keith shrugs. “I didn’t want you to catch a cold if we’d kept going the rest of the forty five minutes back to the Garrison.”

“But then you won’t have anything,” Shiro frowns.

“I trap heat,” Keith reminds him. “And the couch is cushiony. I’ll be fine.”

“Body temperature drops when one is asleep.” Shiro leans against the door with his arms crossed. Keith takes his jacket off anyways and holds it out to Shiro.

“I’m well aware.”

Shiro reaches his right arm out, but instead of taking the red jacket, he grabs onto Keith’s wrist. The young cadet stiffens, pulse throbbing wildly beneath his fingertips.

And he shouldn’t, he knows he shouldn’t. Given their positions and his imminent leave, all the signs are screaming for him to hold back, to stop — but at this very moment, as Keith’s gravity grows stronger and stronger, Shiro quickly realizes that all the noise in the world wouldn’t have been able to drown out the loud beating of his heart.

_ It’s Christmas Eve,  _ Shiro thinks.  _ Let me have this, just this once. _

“Stay?” A request Shiro himself soon won’t be able to fulfill.

Keith’s eyes linger on the hand on his wrist before shifting up slowly to meet Shiro’s gaze. Fire dances in them as he wets his lips to speak.

“Of course.”

 

*****

Despite being so skinny, Keith’s body is like a furnace. At this point, Shiro suspects there’s a fire constantly burning inside of him. It wouldn’t be too far off the mark — Shiro has always seen a spark behind those violet eyes, bright and untamed.

It’s a wonder he hasn’t been burned yet.

Or maybe he’s just learned to absorb it, Shiro thinks as he cradles Keith’s head closer to his chest. True to his word, Keith really does function like a human heater. Huddled together beneath one blanket and four jackets, he traps heat better than all three of Shiro’s layers combined. It may not be as warm as snuggling under five blankets back in his dorm room, but being able to hold him in his arms like this — it’s the best Christmas gift Shiro could have asked for.

_ Speaking of… _

“Merry Christmas,” Shiro murmurs into Keith’s hair. “I’m glad I got to spend the holiday break with you.”

“Me too,” Keith mumbles, voice muffled in Shiro’s shirt. His fingers curl in at Shiro’s chest, sending a tingling sensation down his spine. “Merry Christmas, Shiro.”

Shiro closes his eyes and soaks in his warmth.

The fire in his heart continues to burn brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello to me on tumblr [@flusteredkeith](http://flusteredkeith.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/flusteredkeith)!
> 
> If you liked this work, check out some of my other recent fics!
> 
> [closing in on you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780690): Sheith coffee shop AU where Shiro keeps coming in right before closing, and Keith just wants to go home.
> 
> [homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385476): Keith-centric Sheith fic; a bit of a character study on Keith's thought process in the duration of S4 events. 
> 
> [tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11677323): Sheith, multichapter, Edge of Tomorrow AU (aka military sci-fi meets groundhog's day) - written for the Voltron Big Bang.
> 
> [the temperature's rising](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11422848): a short Sheith oneshot where Shiro and Keith get locked up in a closet after losing a drinking game.


End file.
